Clinton
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth has always believed that everyone should take responsibility for their own actions whether they are 16 or 36. As you sow, so shall you reap.


(The Donor in the Drink)

This story is for rynogeny who has done so much for the Bones fandom. She mentioned it would be interesting to know what had happened to some of the characters we had been introduced to in Bones, specifically Clinton Gilmore.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The letter came mid-day, his lunch eaten, a pile of forms on his desk waiting for his signature and Booth was looking for something to put off dealing with them. Flipping through the stack of mail, he came across a 10x13 manila envelope with an APO address in the upper left hand corner. Curious, he slit open the fold and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a picture of three children and a man sitting on a picnic table. There were small paper glasses filled with what looked like red punch and a birthday cake sitting on the table in front of them. The eager looking children held plastic forks in their small hands and stared hungrily at the festive cake. All three children looked to be about five years of age and all three had a strong family resemblance to the man sitting with them.

Returning back to the paper, he found they were actually a letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Agent Booth,_

 _I'm sure you don't remember me, but that's okay because I remember you. I met you when I was sixteen years old and I was still in high school. At that time I was a pretty cocky guy. I was going to be the father of four babies that were on the way and pretty proud of that fact. I hadn't thought of the ramifications of being a father that young and to four children by four different young women, but the death of Ashely Clark and our baby changed my life forever. You changed my life forever._

 _Being a father wasn't something I had wanted at the time. I was just a kid and the girls I had sex with wanted babies. I wanted sex and that seemed to be a good trade off at the time. I gave them what they wanted and they gave me what I wanted. It was a perfect world until it wasn't._

 _Ashely was murdered and you came along to investigate and you found out who her murderer was. Afterward, you invited me out for a burger and fries and we had the most important conversation I've ever had in my life and for that Agent Booth, I am forever grateful to you._

 _You showed me the pictures of Ashley, Becca, Alyssa and Jenny and you told me that they were my responsibility. I didn't know it at the time, but you told me that they could sue me for child support at any time. Man that scared the hell out me. I was a kid and you were making me grow up before I thought I'd have to. Ashley was dead and so was my baby boy, but Becca, Alyssa and Jenny were still going to have my babies and I had to come to grips with that. Like you said, if I ignored my responsibilities then I was going to be nothing but a loser for the rest of my life._

 _I talked to my parents that night, Agent Booth. They were disappointed in me and I guess I was too. We talked about what my future was going to be and in the end, I had to take your advice. Becca, Alyssa and Jenny didn't want anything from me, but I had a long talk with them and we came to an agreement. In the future I was going to give each of them money for my babies. I wanted to be the father of my babies and the girls agreed to let me._

 _It's been hard, I worked part time jobs my junior and senior years to help with the girls expenses and we all managed to graduate from high school. As soon as I could I joined the army. I wanted to start earning money right away and I thought that would be a good way to do it. I've continued to make my payments for the kids and I see them when I can. The enclosed picture is a picture of my kids and me at their fifth birthday party. Ashley, Ben and Jason are great kids. They're smart as can be and Ashley tells me she wants to be a doctor someday. Ben wants to be a soldier like me and Jason doesn't know what he wants to be, but he loves firemen so I won't be surprised if someday that's what he does for a living. Anyway they're only five years old, so they may change their minds later on. I do know I'll be proud of whatever they do._

 _Anyway, I decided to write you this letter to let you know that you had a big impact on my life and the life of my kids. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have probably ignored my responsibilities and I would have been poorer for it. I would have missed out on being a father to such great kids. Becca and Jenny are married now and their husbands have accepted me for who I am. Alyssa isn't married, but she's running a bakery in town. She's the manager and I think she's the best baker in the world. We've been dating off and on and I think we may try to live together once I get back from South Korea. She's a great mom and she makes sure Ashley is happy. I think Alyssa and me could make it work if we try and I know my little Ashley would love for me to be around all the time._

 _Anyway, thank you for setting me straight. I needed a kick in the ass and you did that for me. My parents and I visit Ashley Clark's grave every year on her birthday. If I'm overseas then we visit as soon as I get back. She and our baby were buried in the same casket. We bring flowers and tell Ashley and the baby that we love them and we do. It would have been great if my son had been born, but fate played an ugly hand and he died with his mother. I'm glad you found their murderer. I didn't tell you that at the time, but I'm telling you now. Thank you Agent Booth. Thank you for helping me be a man and thank you for helping me be a Dad. I really love my kids and I wouldn't have what I have if you hadn't made me see what was happening._

 _Your friend always, Corporal Clinton Gilmore_

 _10_ _th_ _Mountain Division, 7_ _th_ _Sustainment Brigade_

Proud that he had helped Clinton make the right decision, Booth smiled as he once more looked at the picture of the happy children with their father. If there was one thing Booth knew, being a father was the greatest thing in the world. He loved his children and he tried to be the best father he could be. That's all, the best father and the best husband. His life had been shaky for the last few years and life had never been easy for him, but he wouldn't trade a minute of it if that meant he couldn't be in Temperance Brennan's life and have such great children like Parker, Christine and Hank. They helped him be the man he wanted to be and he was glad that Clinton had stepped up to the plate and had become a fine young man.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it. Let me know, thank you.


End file.
